


Heaven

by Wersa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Lesbian Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wersa/pseuds/Wersa
Summary: Leona feels lonely in her too-large home, and so she calls for the one person whose company she never tires of ; her Ra'horak warrior, Caelia, who is sure to remind her that she is never truly alone.Set in past verse.
Relationships: Leona/OC (League of Legends), Leona/Solari (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	Heaven

━━━━ • ━━━━

 _I promised  
_ _I promised myself not to_ _  
_ _Slip back into old habit  
_ _‘Cause heartbreak is savvy_ _  
_ _And love is a bitch_

Two Feet - Love Is A Bitch

━━━━ • ━━━━

  
  


“You sent for me.”

Caelia wasted no time, as usual, in getting to the point. There was a tinge of something playful in her voice already — something that had Leona tsk softly under her breath. She opened the door further to let the Ra'horak warrior into her home, an invitation that Caelia wasn't shy to take.

“Did you get lonely again?” Caelia asked, that same playfulness now even more unbearable. Leona sighed and closed the door behind herself, then went towards the kitchen where she had wine prepared. “Not as much as you might think.” She responded, knowing that had been a lie. She fixed a couple of glasses and poured their drinks into them.

She watched as Caelia took her boots off, leaning back towards the counter with one of the glasses in her hand, held just below her chin. “How was work today?”

Caelia looked up from her task momentarily to flash Leona a wicked grin. “We caught some troublemakers, and that's about it. Sometimes I wonder if I should ask for a raise.” She jested, having resumed her work in untying the leather strings that tied her boots all the way to her thighs.

Leona snorted. “I give you plenty.” She then took a small sip from her wine. She'd deserved that much after that comment.

“That you do.” Caelia agreed, although in a way that made it clear she wasn't talking about coins. “Tsk,” Leona came again. "Someone is feeling bold today."

“Bold or not, we both know why you called me here. I just prefer not to play pretend.” Caelia answered and took a sip from her drink. Leona did the same and gave a thoughtful hum, eyeing the other woman over the top of her glass. She knew that was only partially true — the two of them played plenty of pretend. Every moment they were together, every touch, every word a delicately balanced dance between need and emotion.

“That sounds like no fun.” Leona said with a faint smirk behind her glass. Caelia returned it and let out an amused noise. “There she is, my girl.”

“ _Your_ girl?” Leona retorted, though the smirk remained on her face. Setting her wine glass down, Caelia soon did the same and bridged the distance between them, coming front to front with the Commander and grabbing her chin in a loose, but awfully present hold.

“Yes, _my_ girl.”

It shouldn’t have had such an effect on Leona, but it did. Between Caelia’s tone of voice and the way she carried herself with such resolve ; such confidence, Leona felt her heart beat faster. She let out a quiet gasp at having her face handled in such a way, one hand reaching up to hold Caelia’s wrist.

Caelia pressed ever so lightly on Leona’s bottom lip with her thumb, drawing a sharp breath from her.

It was easy — so awfully easy to fall back into old routines. To pick up the dance where they’d left off last time. Caelia was the one to lean in first, planting an entirely too short kiss on Leona’s lips. One that was fully reciprocated by Leona, who just barely began to open her mouth when Caelia drew away from her again.

“Tease.” Came Leona’s sole response to that, winning a low chuckle from Caelia.

Caelia who, much to Leona’s building frustration, took a step backwards so she could better see Leona. “Perhaps.” She hummed, reaching out to toy with the front of Leona’s robes. The white silk of it caught slightly on her calloused hands as she did.

“But since I know how much you like to be, I won’t apologize.” That infuriating playfulness was back in her tone and it just about drove Leona mad. So much so, she took a step closer and pressed herself against the shorter woman, looking down at her lips with nothing but raw desire in her eyes.

“Kiss me again.”

When Caelia did, she didn’t do it to tease this time and it showed in the way she caressed Leona’s jawline as she took her lips with her own again and again, until they were both panting into it. Until tongues joined in and hands were rushing over bodies wearing, suddenly, too much clothes.

It was when Leona began moaning softly into the kisses that Caelia knew to continue the dance. She began moving them towards the bed, untying Leona’s robes on the way there. She didn’t touch her jewelry, only lifted the garment off her shoulders and let it slide to the floor somewhere along their path. Leona, in turn, made quick work of Caelia’s casual leathers though she never stopped coming back for more kisses.

“How do you want me?” Leona breathed against Caelia’s lips in a way that sent chills down Caelia’s spine. “On your back.” She rasped in response and before she had to say more, Leona had given her what she wanted, laying down on the bed and looking up at Caelia with outstretched arms. Caelia took the invitation and quickly crawled on top of the other woman, sending a blaze of kisses up her body as she did.

Until she reached her mouth and she felt Leona’s hot breath against her skin. She paused for a moment, looking down at the Commander whose hair had fanned out against the pillows in a beautiful display of dark red upon gold — a sight few got to see and yet every time she did, Caelia’s breath caught in her throat.

Leona quickly got impatient and with her legs, she began to nudge Caelia awake from her little daydream. Caelia stirred and bit her lip, lest she’d have said something stupid like ‘you look beautiful’ or ‘I wish you could see yourself the way I see you’.

Leona soon got what she wanted in the form of kisses down her body and hands on her breasts, toying gently with her nipples.

Once Caelia reached her desired position between Leona’s legs, she scattered kisses along her inner thighs as she rid the other of her underwear rather swiftly. Leona was the one to gently push Caelia’s head downwards, until she felt the warmth of her breath on her most sensitive area.

Caelia didn’t need further instructions, and she began putting her mouth to work quickly enough, relishing the taste of Leona on her tongue and her hands in her hair, gathering it so that it was out of the way.

Tilting her head back, Leona began to moan out and she spread her legs further apart to offer Caelia more space to lay comfortably between them. Caelia grabbed her thigh with one hand, kneading it gently as she put her jaw into it — winning a series of louder, more drawn-out moans from Leona.

Within long, the fingers of her free hand had begun teasing Leona’s entrance and after a few moments of riling the redhead up, she would push past what little resistance she found until she had two of them buried to the knuckles.

Leona panted and allowed Caelia’s name to roll freely off her tongue.

Caelia only took that as an invitation to increase the pace at which she was going.

“Right there, right there.” Leona managed amidst other noises, and Caelia listened. She applied more pressure with her tongue on Leona’s clitoris, whilst she continued to lick it the way she had been. Her fingers curled methodically inside her, making them near impossible to ignore.

Leona’s breaths came out shorter and faster the more Caelia treated her to her mouth and fingers. When a third finger was added, swiftly from one thrust to the next, her breath hitched in her throat and she dug her heels into the mattress.

“Don’t stop.” Leona cried out as she, without thinking about it, gripped Caelia’s hair tighter and grinded carefully against her face. She came soon thereafter, already short of breath so her moans broke into soft cries of pleasure and her chest heaved in each breath she took.

Caelia chuckled softly against still sensitive flesh. She peppered her with light kisses that had Leona gasping sharply each time. Propping herself up on her elbows, Leona withdrew from the overstimulation in one quick motion that only caused Caelia to chuckle more.

“Done so soon?” Caelia taunted, eyes narrowing in amusement. Leona shot her a glare and nudged her with her foot. “Not yet.” She murmured in response.

“Good.”

Caelia sat up and stretched out while Leona laid back and watched her, caressing her idly with her legs that were still loosely around her. That is, until Caelia began crawling up to lay front to front with Leona, immediately going for a kiss. Leona, in turn, wrapped her arms around her and pressed into the act, making the kiss a heated affair between them.

They kissed for a while. By the time they were both too bothered to continue, they were short of breath again and Leona’s legs were twitching as Caelia ran her touch up her thighs.

The brunette warrior lifted herself up enough that she could reach into Leona’s night stand drawer and within a few moments of searching, she found what she’d been looking for ; a harness she’d worn too many times to count with a decently sized toy to go with it.

Leona hummed deep in her throat when she saw it, wiggling herself into a more comfortable spot. “Yes please.” She said, and Caelia grinned at her a bit. “Someone’s feeling obedient all of a sudden.” She held the harness in a way that it dangled off her finger before Leona.

Putting it on was not an issue — Caelia had done so enough times that in a few swift motions, she had it fastened around her hips and thighs. Leona eyed her with interest the whole time, licking her lips subconsciously at the sight.

“You can’t fault me for that.” Leona complained, though she was cut short by a gasp as Caelia positioned herself properly and ran the length of the toy against her. Their eyes locked onto one another’s and without a word, Caelia moved her hips forward and slowly, oh so slowly, she sank into Leona.

Caelia started out slow, careful not to cause any discomfort to the other as she went deeper and deeper with every breath. Leona took her beautifully, legs clinging to Caelia’s sides and hands grasping at her back, until she felt Caelia bury herself to the hilt.

Slowly, the warrior picked up the pace from there. She shifted her weight to one side so that one of her hands could roam the opposite side of Leona’s body, fingers catching at muscle and curves in a way that had Leona squirming beneath her.

Leaning down, Caelia stole a quick kiss from Leona and thrust forward rather harshly. She delivered a few more thrusts like that until she’d gained her desired reaction from Leona in the form of loud moans and nails digging into her back. Then, she continued at a faster pace than before, something that caused gasps to ring out in the room.

Leona’s mind quickly went into a state of blankness — Caelia’s practiced, precise movements against her had a way of doing that.

Caelia once again increased the pace at which she was going, reaching down to bite at Leona’s neck in ways that left small bruises along it as she did. Leona’s eyes fluttered closed and she dragged her nails down Caelia’s back, leaving red streaks.

Finally, she managed to get a noise out of Caelia, and it wouldn’t be the last one to leave her lips as Leona never stopped scratching at her — once she’d reached as far as she could she would simply dig her nails in somewhere else and repeat while Caelia, in turn, added to the strength behind each thrust.

“You feel… So good…” Leona whimpered and Caelia bit her earlobe, then went back to burying her face in Leona’s neck. Once she got into a good, fast and rough rhythm Caelia bit down on Leona’s neck and did not let go.

Leona’s moans in response were heated and guttural.

“If only the others could see the way you let me fuck you. The way you give yourself so freely to me.” Caelia’s voice was thick with lust. She slowed down only to begin thrusting harder and deeper, and it had Leona grasping desperately at her sides in an attempt at steadying herself as her second orgasm rapidly approached.

Caelia did not dare stop, especially because Leona was beginning to make those high, keening sounds she loved so much.

And because of that, Leona soon came — with her nails clawing mercilessly at Caelia’s back and her legs clutching her in a hold that would’ve been painful for anyone else. Caelia’s name left her in broken moans, causing the brunette’s hairs to stand on end.

Caelia made sure not to stop until she felt Leona climax a second time.

“You’re so beautiful when you come.” Caelia whispered by Leona’s ear and gave her hip a slight squeeze. Leona was too out of breath to respond right then, but she did smile at the compliment. Once she finally gathered the breath to speak her voice came out raspy.

“And whose fault is that?” Leona pinched Caelia’s ear and chuckled lowly. Caelia shook her head and sat up, slowly guiding the toy back out. “All mine.” She said rather satisfied with herself, and Leona rolled her eyes at her.

Once Leona had caught her breath and stretched out, she sat up next to Caelia and hummed, touching along her bicep as she leaned slightly on her. “Do you want anything? Need me to take care of you?” Her voice was soft but sultry all the while.

Caelia shook her head again, this time smiling at Leona and saying, “No, there’s no need. But I could go for a bath and some of that delicious fruit salad you make.”

Leona needn’t hear another word. She got up on slightly wobbly feet and made her way towards the kitchen. “You know where the tub is.” She said over her shoulder. Caelia who had been appreciating Leona’s naked, retreating form was roused from her trance upon being spoken to and she nodded and made her way to the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

Within long, the two of them were eating fruit salad out on the balcony with the view of the mountain on full display, as there was little to no fog that day.

“This is so good, Leo.” Caelia sighed happily after she’d finished chewing her bite. Leona gave her a little smile at the words. “Yeah? Sometimes I think you only come here for the food.” She chuckled and took another bite. Caelia joined her in that.

“Most definitely not.” Caelia said, knowing she’d come back for Leona any time she called for her. Knowing she’d drop anything she was doing just to spend five minutes with her. But she’d never admit that part.

She’d never admit how much she wanted her. How much she wanted her to belong to her.

And so, the dance remained to be continued.


End file.
